Frustrated
by Aurisa
Summary: Why can't that stupid master of mine just confess his love? Why can't he? Does he expect me, a Roselia, to help him do it? UPDATED: Stuck in the stages of 'in-between'
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon is definitely not mine and you know it.

Ok, for this I really need reviews. It is the first time I dabble in this genre, so, I need to know how I fare in this.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

That's it!

I am frustrated.

Utterly frustrated.

That idiotic, stupid, go-around-in-circles master of mine had been troubling over some affairs concerning love.

I am amazed how he is stumped by this situation, I mean, he is always having those fangirls surrounding him, declaiming their love for him! Why can't he just do the same!

All he had to do was to put down that worthless, useless, getting-in-the-way pride of his, and confess to that girl!

Why can't he just tell her he loves her!?

Why can't he just tell that stupid, dense, stone-headed girl!

Why can't he just tell her that his nickname for her is Beautifly!

Why can't he just stop irritating her and tell her what he really felt!

And then all problems would be solved!

I don't have to listen to those annoying laments of his any longer, I don't have to feel anguish and jealousy any longer!

But he just has to do the opposite!

And whenever I tried to advise him…

He just shooed me away.

I even have a bonus prize.

My bonus prize is those idiotic feelings of jealousy, sadness and whatever thing negative!

Isn't that just _wonderful_?

Just _utterly wonderful_?

I was getting as hysterical and sarcastic as those pokemon of Harley's, and that means a great deal.

We, Roselias, are famed for our calmness as well as kindness, but now, look at the state I am in!

If only my master would just confess!

I mean, I couldn't possibly go to the girl and help him confess, could I!?

Wait…

Maybe I could!

I was that excited that I could almost do a victory pose like that pikachu! (That just proves how desperate I was)

I hurried over to the place where that girl is camping. (Master had gone through great pains to find out her location, and since I am his most trusted pokemon, he told me all about it.)

I peeked through the bushes, peering cautiously.

Good, those two traveling companions of hers aren't here, master would not like to know that they know his secret too.

I walked into the firelight, only catching the girl's attention when I was standing in front of her.

Now, I understand why all those little hints that master gave her did not seem to have any effects.

Anyway, I also saw her pokemon beside her, including that Beautifly of hers.

And I got a brilliant idea on how to tell her!

I pulled at her legs, and she said, "Hello, Roselia, why are you here? Aren't you with Drew?"

I ignored her, considering that even when I answer her questions, she couldn't understand it, only my master can understand my speech.

I pointed at the girl and she said "Yea?"

And then I pointed at Beautifly, and drew both hands together, and looked up at her inquiringly, wondering if she had understood.

It seemed that she didn't, "Oh yes, Beautifly and I are always together!" she answered cheerfully.

I decided not to hold it against her, I must admit, that method was not very clear.

Thus, I tried another method, hopefully she will understand.

But she didn't.

I did not give up.

For the sake of master (and for the sake of my saneness), I will persevere!

I gave one of my roses to Beautifly (who was blushing, I hope she doesn't think I have a crush on her) and then shook my head, and gave the rose to the girl instead and nodded my head.

She frowned, "That was mean of you, if you haven't meant to give it to Beautifly, don't do it. It is not nice!" and she admonish me, pointing the rose warningly at me.

If I am of faint-hearted, I swear I would have fainted.

Then, I heard rustles in the bushes, and saw master looking at me.

Oops, perhaps I should have fainted, it seemed a much better choice than facing master in a temper.

"Roselia! What are you doing here! I was searching for you!" he shouted worriedly, "Shouldn't you know better than to run off by yourself!"

That's it.

My patience had been tested way too much, it snapped.

I shouted back at him, outraged at his accusations.

"Well, do you know better than I do?! Do you? No, you don't! You don't even dare to confess to the girl whom you had been secretly admiring! You don't even dare to tell her that your nickname for her is Beautifly! You don't even dare to face rejection and is now pushing all the blame onto me! Onto somebody who is trying to help you!" I paused, taking in a deep breath, ready to continue.

But that girl just had to interrupt it, she just had to ask a stupid question which answer should had been know long ago!

I was getting seriously peeved off by her.

She asked my master, ever so _innocent _"What is Roselia shouting at? Is it you? I had never seen her behaving that way…"

It is 'him', not her!

I am a male you know!

And considering that you had just admonish me for playing with Beautifly's feeling, who is a female, you should know that I am male!

She was taken aback at my outburst at her.

My master was already telling me to be more polite to stupid girls who can't even win a ribbon in a very_ loud_ voice.

This little expedition is turning out to be worse than I thought…

But, luckily (thank god that she at least have the mind to ask her pokemon), that girl asked her Blaziken to tell her what I had said after 'cutely' pouting at my master.

Blaziken said in a matter-of-fact voice "Roselia was just confirming what we had told you earlier which you don't believe , which is that Drew love you, as well as telling you that he is a male, not a female."

When I heard that speech, my mouth fell apart.

I could bang my head against a wall!

There it was!

Such an easy solution!

And to think of the methods I had tried to make her understand!

Why didn't I think of it!

What had happened to the intelligent Roselia that grandpa had always complemented!

I groaned, sinking down to my knees in a very ungraceful movement and buried my face in the soft damp earth, ashamed.

I wondered idly, what will happen now? Will master and that girl get together? (I sincerely hope not, I am not too sure if I can cope with such a stupid girl) Or will they remain as friends? Or maybe they will now become arch-enemies?

I don't know and I don't care.

All I hope is that master will stop having those annoying feelings.

I am fed up with all these feelings of love.

I am washing my hands off it.

Just then, I felt somebody touch my hand enquiringly, and I lifted my head up to look, expecting my master, ready to recall me. Only to find out it was that Beautifly.

She was fluttering nervously, blinking her long eyelashes stupidly at me, "Erm, hello, Roselia. We have never been properly introduced before, so I was wondering-"

Now... even Beautifly is against me.

I drowned the rest of her words with a loud groan and promptly buried my face into the earth.

It seemed that this world is just intent on frustrating me.

It seemed that_ love, _is against me.

Just _great_...


	2. Chapter 2

FRUSTRATED 2

Having written this story ages ago, I was surprised to see a review alert, like, yesterday. Out of plain old curiosiy, I checked out Frustration (since I can't really remember much about it any longer), and ended up typing out this new chapter...

BEWARNED: Roselia has changed. He is not that sweet and adorable any longer...

Oh yea, Pokemon does not belong me to me.

* * *

Really, humans are just strange sometimes. You know, weird.

After the lengths that I went through last time in order to pull my master and the stupid girl together, they still obstinately refuse to be together. Not completely, anyway.

Are they crazy or what?

Right now, they are in the awkward stage of 'in-between'. You know, the stage where mothers are forever worrying about which pot is the ideal one, the one that is the most value for money. After all, those young Roselias are in the stage where their blossoms will mature any moment, but have not matured. As such, money would be wasted since the young Roselias would grow up of the new pots in just moments.

And there are other factors to be taken into consideration, such as which tone of brown would complement their young ones the best and others. That is what the 'couple-that-is-going-to-be-a-couple-but-is-not-yet-one' is going through now.

Stuck in the awkward stage of 'in-between'—a most troubling one, especially for mothers and worried friends, like me.

So, guess what. That master of mine and that idiotic girl are in the testing stage now, something called 'dates' I heard. (If only young Roselias are allowed to take the pots home for a period of seven days trial, it would save mothers quite a lot of migraines.)

And in my opinion, not only are dates a complete waste of time, I don't think they are fulfilling their purpose. I mean, gosh, how can a relationship ever strengthen in this type of circumstances?

Here, I will narrate it for you:

_The firmament was lit mauve by the setting sun. Cumulus clouds skidded in the sky above, while a gentle setting sun cast warmth upon the vast earth. A girl and a boy with the most brilliant shade of green eyes sat on a meadow._

_Gusts of wind blew through said meadow, messing up the girl's tresses (that's why humans shouldn't have long hair) and tousling the other's hair. Yet, nobody was upset. The girl simply laughed (annoyingly) while the boy smiled indulgingly at the girl. It was their first (stupid) date after all, nothing could possibly ruffle their feathers._

_The boy leaned forwards, hands reaching out for the girl's mussed hair, but never truly touching. He hesitated slightly, unsure as to whether it was appropriate. Flushes of red immediately rushed up the girl's cheeks, colouring them a sweet pink (not) as she saw the boy's intentions. Looking becomingly up at the boy through her eyelashes (gosh, this is so old), her lips gradually curved upwards. The girl had no objections._

Sounds marvelous so far, doesn't it?

But hey, it's not done yet, my narration is far from over:

_Out of the blue, just before the boy was finally about to smooth the girl's hair, a rice ball bounced passed the (soon-to-be) couple. A(n) (idiotic looking) boy with freckles peppering his face, rushed after the rice ball, with a Pikachu on his tail. Meanwhile, a (rock-headed) man sat not afar, stirring his pot of stew. He passed on nuggets of wisdom, about the best ways to get a girl (what an idiot), to the jostling pokemon round his feet, as they fought to be the first to be able to drink the stew._

Gosh! Can you believe it! There are two 500 megawatts light bulbs here(and several smaller ones)! How is a couple supposed to further their relationship in the presence of these two mega light bulbs (and others)?

Perhaps I have to revise my opinion of the team. Maybe the girl is not that stupid after all, not when her teammates are there to offset the contrast. Man, she is lucky to have companions who are able to make her seem smart (to a certain extent).

Anyway, do you see my predicament? How in the world is my mater going to advance on the girl with those two insensitive extras lurking in the background?

But of course, as always, I have an ingenious plan up my sleeve. Those two light bulbs (and the smaller ones) will be unable to shine any longer once the plan has been set in motion!

This is the intelligent Roselia that grandpa has always complimented!

* * *

"Erm, Roselia, do you still remember me?" a sudden voice interrupted my trail of thoughts.

Tsk, you better have a good reason to disrupt me at this crucial moment. Oh wait, what is the little undercurrent of fear I am sensing? This doesn't bode well…

"Huh?" I turned around fearfully, having a sudden ominous sense of foreboding.

"I am Beautifly," a bug fluttered nervously, a shy smile on its lips, "Don't you remember me? I remember you still."

Deep within the recesses of my mind, two Roselias fought for control. One was of the intelligent opinion of running as far as possible away from this crazy rabid love-struck Beautifly, while the other was of the noble opinion that I should stay and overcome this mighty trial, so that I would be able to render some help to my master.

Right now, I am in support of the former's course of action. The latter one will lead me to plain hell.

* * *

End.


End file.
